1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a chuck for holding a bar stock, and more particularly to a chuck, which is capable of drawing in and pushing out a collet.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an operator wants to replace a drill of a drill machine, a chuck has to be disassembled from a spindle of the machine first. Then disassembling a collet out of the chuck by a tool to replace the drill. FIG. 1 shows a conventional chuck, which includes a collet sleeve 1, a collet 2, and a draw bar 3. The collet sleeve 1 has an axial hole therein for slidably receiving the collet 2. The draw bar 3 is engaged with a screw hole 2a of the collet 2 for drawing the collet 2 in the axial hole 1a of the collet sleeve 1. When replacing the drill (not shown), the operator must screw out the draw bar 3 by a hexagonal wrench 4 first, and then hammer the chuck by a hammering tool (not shown) to depart the collet 2 from the axial hole 1a of the collet sleeve 1 to replace the drill. However, the aforementioned replacing procedure is too complicated to be easy and efficient.